The present invention relates to a portable photobooth that can be used at special events such as a wedding reception or party.
Recently, photobooths have become popular at weddings. Guests are invited to enter an automated portrait studio. After producing a series of self portraits, the images are immediately printed, and the guests can leave with an original keepsake to remember the wedding day.
The photobooths that have been used at weddings have typically been vending machine type booths that are very costly to transport and set up. For instance, vending machine type booths typically are made of heavy and bulky materials, such as wood or composite panels connected in a fixed configuration. Typically, these vending machine type booths are unattractive and inconsistent in appearance with the location where the event is taking place.
Another drawback of vending machine type photobooths is that they typically do not produce high quality images. In addition, these photobooths typically do not archive their images. As a result, the bridal couple or event sponsor, who has paid for the photobooth, often does not get a chance to enjoy the resulting pictures because the guests take the photos home with them.
Vending machine type photobooths also tend to be relatively small. Only a limited number of people can fit within the photobooth at the same time.